Lincoln Kaiba
| headers = True | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Joichiro Kaiba | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 37-40 (Original Series) 41-43 (GX Series) 44-45 (5D Series) | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = Chairman and CEO of KaibaCorp | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Marc Thompson | ja_voice = Shuichi Ikeda | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Lincoln Kaiba knowns as Joichiro Kaiba in the Japanese version, is the CEO of the Kaiba Corp He is the Adoptive Father Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba and the Father of Noah Kaiba He was a Main Antagonist for majority of the Original Series before being reformed by Leo Adam and became an Important Ally of Leo after the Battle City Tournament Design Appearance Personality Lincoln is shown to be a respected man calm and composed, individual. He is also an extremely stern and ruthless individual. In the past, He was a benevolent and passionate Duelist having a passion similar to Leo sometime later in his life He became apathy and cold person. despite this change, He is sympathetic and somewhat human where he took in Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba in and raise them as his sons and eventually develop a strong bond with them even when their relationship tore apart during some parts of their lives together. He eventually recollides with Seto and Mokuba Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Seto Kaiba Lincoln Relationship with his Adoptive Son is somewhat strained at the beginning of series but the collide at the end of Battle City Tournament As a child, Seto seemed to share a good relationship with his father, who gave him the card "Message in a Bottle", much to his delight Other appearances Deck Lincoln played a Light/Dark Dragon Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Male